Fragmento de la Agonía
by Oruhita
Summary: One-Shot; Durante Luna Nueva. "Se ha ido, como seguir viviendo sin mi angel?... sí solo dejó los recuerdos y esta dolorosa agonía.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no ala maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me he dado el lujo de escribir a partir de su magnifica historia. Contiene un párrafo de Luna Nueva

**_Es la primera pseudo historia que publico, sí la verdad es que es realmente corta, puede que ya hayan leído muchas como esta, pero yo esta la escribí el mismo día que leí ESE capítulo de Luna Nueva y se había mantenido celosamente guardada. Y Creí que ya era tiempo de publicar algo, después de todos estos años de escribir escondida xD_**

_**Quiero dar en especial gracias a Kath_Cullen90 amiga, sin ti creo que jamás me habría atrevido a publicar ni las mas mínimas palabras, ahora me has tirado a los leones, tendré que asumir.** _

* * *

_**Fragmento de la Agonía**_

**-.~****.-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.****-.~****.**

Y el frío abrazador de aquella madrugada me inundo hasta el alma, congelando hasta mi marchito corazón; pero me agradaba, me recordaba a… él. Parecía confuso, ya que hace menos de un año el frío para mi resultaba insoportable. Pero ahora se convertía en un consuelo, aunque casi insignificante, podría haber estado todo el día recostaba mientras la brisa alborotaba mis cabellos.

Dentro de mi mente confusa resultaba muy confortable aquella sensación de embriagarme con la brisa helada. Tal cual me sentía cuando el rozaba mi piel aunque fuera con las yemas de sus fríos y fuertes dedos. Por eso me consolaba…

Me quedé allí como una estatua mientras el frío inundaba mis sentidos; lo único que mi corazón y mi alma anhelaban era poder oír aquella aterciopelada y musical voz, sí, aquella voz que sin importar que hubieran mil gritos habría reconocido, que para mí era como el aire, tan necesaria…

Anhelaba poder oírla pronunciar mi nombre, esa simple palabra –_ Bella _– cargada de amor, preocupación, saber que aún le preocupaba aunque fuera un poco.

Recordé sus duras palabras, aquellas que rompieron mi corazón en mil pedazos el día que a través del bosque se había alejado de mí para nunca volver…

- _Será como si nunca hubiese existido_- aún en mi memoria aquellas palabras resquebrajaban lo que quedaba de mi moribundo corazón. Aquellos miles de pedazos en los que ya se encontraba, se volvían a romper, cien y mil veces más cada vez que volvía a mi memoria aquel día.

Ahora sí, me encontraba muerta en vida, un zombie, parecía que se habían llevado mi alma, sí, Edward se la había llevado consigo… Era como si sólo quedara mi vacío cuerpo que se movía por inercia, por rutina, cuando lo único que esperaba era morir.

Como era domingo, que quedé en casa, como solía hacerlo, me senté en el patio esperando y esperando, sabia que aquello que agónicamente anhelaba jamás llegaría, porque él siempre cumplía sus promesas, más aún si se trataba de mi seguridad…

Me mire al espejo, cosa que nunca hacía desde su partida, no supe porqué y ahí vi el rostro de una muerta… una pálida cara, demacrada y sin expresión, pero sin embargo, no demostraba ni una centésima del dolor que me invadía por dentro. Nada podría reflejar aquel palpitar marchito que rechinaba en mi interior…

Era demasiado decía mi conciencia, me repetía incansable, indoblegable que el no iba a regresar, pero ¿porqué?... ¿Por qué mantenía aquella esperanza? Sí, aquel aliento de vida que era lo único que hacía seguir palpitando mi corazón… la única maldecida razón que me mantenía atada con fina seda a esta vida.

Cuantas veces no había pasado fugazmente la idea de acabar con el sufrimiento, no había tenido noticias de él en meses, ¿qué estaba esperando? Un milagro tal vez, pero, cada día se aclaraba más que eso no ocurriría.

Con el movimiento de cada manecilla del reloj envejecía, agonizaba, moría en vida…

Me estaba convirtiendo en algo peor a lo que él tanto temía, y allí agazapada entre tinieblas iba deshojándose mi corazón, cual rosa marchita que pierde su color y luego comienza a decaer…

Así me sentía yo, como una rosa que ya había perdido su vitalidad. Dichosa fui mientras estuve junto a Edward, pase de ser un capullo, a una rosa llena de vida y alegría. Pero eso ya se ha terminado, ahora que se esa vitalidad ya no se encontraba aquí me marchite lentamente… y citando a Paul Féval "El frío de la muerte tarda algunas veces mucho tiempo en venir."

Eso era lo que yo esperaba la muerte, solo había dos salidas el regresaba o yo moría, no podía existir otra opción, ir en contra de mi misma sería siquiera pensar en una vida sin él…

Tenía miedo de seguir, era inconcebible una vida sin mi ángel; no tenía sentido…

Cual era el motivo de seguir viviendo como algo peor que las pesadillas de Edward de convertirme en un "monstruo" como decía él. Con su ausencia solo estaba convirtiéndome en algo peor. En un ser sin alma y sin corazón.

Y así el tiempo transcurría… interminable, inaguantable, inconsolable…

"El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa.

Incluso para mí."


End file.
